The present invention relates generally to aquariums and more particularly to a multiple environment aquarium such as a terrarium.
Several United States Patents have been directed to various ecosystems and specifically, to aquarium filtration systems. These include U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,473, issued to Scwartz, et al., on Apr. 28, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,574, issued to Kelly, on Sep. 22, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,101, issued to Katz, on Dec. 30, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,151, issued to Woltmann, on Jan. 16, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,334, issued to Wechsler, on Feb. 26, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,366, issued to Kim, on Jul. 7, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,400, issued to Ramey, on Aug. 4, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,581, issued to Rosenberg, on Aug. 10, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,914, issued to Englert, on Dec. 14. 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,220, issued to Sceusa, on Dec. 2, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,085, issued to Youngstrom et al., on Sep. 28, 1999. Each of these patents will be outlined in the following discussion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,473, issued to Scwartz, et al., on Apr. 28, 1953, discloses a "Water Purifying Device for Aquariums." This invention discloses an aquarium plate with communicating channels joined by cross channels and fine holes or openings for breaking up particles sucked into the channels. The plate is covered with sand and the waste particle are decomposed in the sand and drawn through the openings by a suction provided by a suction tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,574, issued to Kelly, on Sep. 22, 1970, discloses a "Corner Air Lift for Aquariums." This patent is directed towards a plate that fits into a corner of an aquarium to form a water channel. The plate has slots to allow for water flow while prohibiting animal entry. The invention is designed to utilize an air15 lift to create a water flow within the aquarium.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,101, issued to Katz, on Dec. 30, 1975, discloses a "Filtration and Circulation System and Apparatus Therefore." This specification discloses the use of a system for maintaining an aquarium environment in the absence of plant life. The system uses a biological filter means, a mechanical filtration means, and an algae propagation means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,151, issued to Woltmann, on Jan. 16, 1990, discloses a "Filter Cartridge for an Undergravel Aquarium Filter." This filter cartridge system utilizes an under-gravel suction to pull water through the gravel bed of an aquarium. The water is passed through a charcoal filter before being returned to the upper level of the aquarium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,334, issued to Wechsler, on Feb. 26, 1991, discloses an "Aquarium-Terrarium Tank." This disclosure centers around an aquarium tank with a low wall to provide for installation of a water filtration system. This low wall allows for small body of water and small filtration system while still maintaining a dry land area for amphibians.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,366, issued to Kim, on Jul. 7, 1992, discloses an "Aquarium Having Aquaculture Pot and Fountain." The disclosure describes a pot placed on top of an aquarium to filter water from the aquarium. The system uses a motorized water pump to lift water from the tank and into the pot. Gravity then pulls the water through the pot which acts a filter for removing the precipitates, and the water flows out of the pot and back into the aquarium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,400, issued to Ramey, on Aug. 4, 1992, discloses a "Vivarium for Ecosystem Teaching Purposes and Recreational Observation." This enclosure uses partitioned areas for soil, and water to form terrestrial and aquatic environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,581, issued to Rosenberg, on Aug. 10, 1993, discloses a "Wet/Dry Filtration System Utilizing Mechanical, Biological and Chemical Means." This system teaches a combined oxygen reactor chamber and bacterial chamber to maximize the bacterial bed effectiveness. The system also claims to saturate the water with oxygen to oxidize any chemicals not controlled by the bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,914, issued to Englert, on Dec. 14. 1993, discloses an "Undergravel Filtration System." This system pulls water through a sand or gravel bottom and then passes the water upward past bio-balls to be returned to the aquarium. The system uses the upward movement of air to create the water movement upward past the bio-balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,220, issued to Sceusa, on Dec. 2, 1997, discloses an "Aquarium Filtration System for Semi-Aquatic Animals." The specification describes the use of a ramp with filtration cartridges to allow for access for an animal between the aquatic and dry environments. The system also teaches the use of a reverse flow and increased flow path for improved filtration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,085, issued to Youngstrom et al., on Sep. 28. 1999, discloses an "Underwater Apparatus for an Aquarium and Related Methods," The novelty of this invention is directed towards the creation of an under water air chamber for access by amphibians and the like.
Thus, the present aquarium market provides very few, if any, proper tools for working terrariums. Even the prior art devices that have been created for aquariums have many disadvantages for the terrarium system. Most of these prior art devices use a large amount of space and take up more room than needed, or these devices utilize expensive water pumps, and the pump systems do not perform well. Furthermore, the varying species kept in a terrarium need an environment that is capable of neutralizing wastes to prevent toxic waste buildup that is not provided by these prior art devices. In addition, the animals that reside in terrariums are fragile and need a low-maintenance or clean and self-sufficient environment to minimize environment disruptions.
What is needed, then, is a terrarium filtering system for providing a low maintenance environment designed to minimize or eliminate the build up of potentially harmful wastes in a terrarium.